The primary concern of this proposal is the effects of old age on neural and endocrine function. Specific hypotheses concerning the possibility that age-dependent changes in catecholamine metabolism may initiate reproductive senescence will be evaluated. Selected neural and behavioral measurements will be made to determine the consequences of age-dependent ovarian failure. In addition, the effect of prolonging ovarian function in late life on these measures will be evaluated.